


[Callum/Theseus] 樱桃白兰地

by lucelucid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 忒修斯很少得到弟弟的回应，在面对和弟弟同龄但是热情粘人的卡勒姆时有些不知所措。
Relationships: Callum Turner/ Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/ Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️水仙
> 
> 除了时间是现代其他都是原设。忒还是魔法部的傲罗，卡22岁，脸是Leaving里的Aaron。  
> 设定融了好几个卡以前的角色 看出来的话算彩蛋啦，具体设定后面会慢慢写。忒比卡大8岁，现在30。纽特和卡同岁，已经从魔法部辞职了，正在非洲大草原探秘神奇动物。
> 
> chapter1：樱桃白兰地 一篇短打 rating G  
> chapter2: Cherry On the Top 番外车 NC-17

1

忒修斯刚结束一轮当值，下班后在切尔西的酒吧遇到了一个少年，和他有七分相像。少年在吧台调酒，忒修斯状若不经意地打量他，细看之下一头蓬松的卷发和某些时刻侧脸的神态倒是更像纽特，他想。

少年大概注意到了他的目光，突然抬头冲他微笑，忒修斯点点头，掩饰性地举起眼前的杜松子酒。

“Hey，我是卡勒姆，我注意到你看了我好几次，有什么事吗？是酒有什么问题吗？”卡勒姆停在他的桌前，眨了眨眼。

“不，没什么。只是发现我们长得很像。”忒修斯倒是有些意外卡勒姆的直率。

卡勒姆耸耸肩，“我和肖恩·蒙德斯长得也挺像的，可并没有人找我发专辑。”

“那是你的爱好？”忒修斯说的是酒吧中央的打碟机。

“算是吧，我和朋友组了一个乐队，猜猜我是鼓手还是贝斯？”卡勒姆突然凑近，狗狗眼盯着忒修斯。

忒修斯有些苦恼，他当然不会对一个无害的麻瓜用摄神取念，但是男孩的情绪如此直白，内心毫不设防地向他敞开，对于暂时不想用大脑封闭术的首席傲罗来说就像有个巨大的文字泡从卡勒姆头上冒出来，用16磅字体大喊道，“来听我的演唱会吧！”

他揉揉太阳穴，有些无奈地笑了，“好吧，我猜你是鼓手，而且你的乐队最近有演出？”

“哈！你一定是听到了刚才莎朗邀请其他客人去看我们的演出。”卡勒姆有些惊讶。

忒修斯不置可否，要了一杯樱桃白兰地。

“因为她真的很担心如果到时没有人来看的话我会很失望……”卡勒姆摸了摸鼻子，小声嘟囔，“告诉她了我们在网上有粉丝的，虽然不是很多。”

忒修斯看着男孩皱鼻子的动作有些新奇，毕竟他们的外貌如此相像，他很难想象自己作出这种表情，像只耷拉着耳朵的小狗。

“所以……”小狗抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉的，“你要来听我的演唱会吗？”

忒修斯笑了，“荣幸之至。”

2

“可以给我你的手机吗？”忒修斯付完帐被卡勒姆拦下。

“手机？”忒修斯挑挑眉。

“你知道的，方便联系……我是说，告诉你演出的细节。不愿意告诉我号码的话，其他联系方式也可以。”卡勒姆不知道自己为什么有些结结巴巴的，明明是一个再正常不过的请求。

“那就写信给我吧，给忒修斯。”

忒修斯突然贴上卡勒姆的耳朵，温热的吐息让卡勒姆的耳尖红透了，他第一次知道樱桃白兰地这么醉人。

“投进街角的绿色邮筒，我会收到的。”

3

卡勒姆站在邮筒前有些踌躇，并不是他对这种传统的交流方式有什么偏见，事实上，作为一个文学专业的毕业生和有志向的年轻作家，卡勒姆非常享受在信纸上向忒修斯敞开他的生活。只是现在这个年代还有在用信件交流的人仍然让他难以置信。

奇怪的是这样的事忒修斯做出来却并不显得突兀。他身上有种超脱年代的温柔的疏离感，使他举手投足间都散发着自信和魅力。卡勒姆有时会幻想如果生活在上世纪初，忒修斯会是一个胸口装着怀表和手帕，出门带把黑雨伞的老派绅士。

这位绅士答应去看他摇滚乐队的演唱会。

想到这卡勒姆心情好多了，他吹着口哨把信封投进了绿色邮筒。

忒修斯会收到的。

4

忒修斯并没有对那个男孩撒谎，他确实收到了卡勒姆的信，只是这些信的寄送过程可能和卡勒姆的想象有出入。忒修斯给卡勒姆的地址是他在伦敦常住的一处公寓，首席傲罗的家藏在无数个保护咒下，没有麻瓜可以找到，巫师也不行。所以只能麻烦他的猫头鹰薇诺娜小姐多跑一趟了。

只是他和卡勒姆的通信确实太频繁了，薇诺娜小姐的绒羽蹭着他的掌心，隐隐有些暗哑杂乱。

忒修斯开始考虑买部麻瓜手机了。

5

忒修斯挑挑眉，他答应去看卡勒姆的演出时，没有想到这场表演会如此……不同。

忒修斯在霍格沃兹选修过麻瓜研究，对麻瓜摇滚乐队的了解还停留在70s的皇后乐队。但是尽管霍格沃兹的教材严重滞后，他也能从乐理常识判断尖叫司康（Screaming Scone）已经进入了摇滚的全新领域，而水平亟待高。

首席傲罗过滤掉主唱不符合他审美的喊麦，忍不住带着笑意望向专注的鼓手卡勒姆。卡勒姆演出时用了绿色编发，左耳的耳钉在聚光灯下闪闪发亮。他穿着一件白T，露出引人注目的肌肉轮廓。手臂上的饱满的肌肉线条随着卡勒姆肆意在架子鼓上挥洒的热情一起跳动，隐约有汗水划过他的额头流进绿色的发间。

好吧，忒修斯承认鼓手卡勒姆非常有魅力，尤其是他露出一口白牙大笑着向台下的你眨眼时。

魅力四射的鼓手能让你的心脏随着他的节奏跳动，这似乎能解释现场开着闪光灯尖叫的女粉丝——卡勒姆口中“尖叫司康的网络粉丝”——为何如此激动。

6

演出结束。

卡勒姆跳下台，拒绝了一些观众合影的提议，略显狼狈地穿越人群回到忒修斯身边。

“Hey! 怎么样，我们的乐队很棒吧！”卡勒姆褪去了台上的张扬气场，又变回了那个有着狗狗眼的男孩，只是声音还有些嘶哑。

“很棒，非常摇滚。”忒修斯托起右脸。“有很多可爱的小姐想和你合影。”他笑着揶揄。

“可是我…”卡勒姆又有些结结巴巴，“你想和我合影么？我是说…我想和你合影。”

“当然，荣幸之至。”忒修斯揽过卡勒姆的肩头。


	2. 【番外】Cherry on the top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在卡和忒的某次约会之后，大概是认识半年左右的样子

卡勒姆含住忒修斯泛红的漂亮的胸部，牙齿咬上粉嫩的已经挺立的乳头。他跪坐在床上，挤进忒修斯腿间，一只手伸到背后揉捏忒修斯平日里包裹在笔直的西装裤里的屁股。毛茸茸的深色卷发在忒修斯的颈窝蹭来蹭去，胸口温热的鼻息和触感惹得忒修斯有些发痒。

忒修斯的唇齿间漏出些微呻吟，有些难耐地轻轻扭动。卡勒姆没有松口，仍然热情地在忒修斯白皙光滑的皮肤上啃咬，留下暧昧的粉红色印记。

“小狗。”忒修斯刮了一下他的鼻子。  
“汪！”卡勒姆完全不介意这个称呼，反倒抬起头在忒修斯颈窝乱蹭，顺势叼住忒修斯颈侧脆弱的皮肉吮咬。鼻尖充盈着忒修斯身上甜蜜醉人的樱桃白兰地的味道，让他回想起第一次见面时忒修斯附在他耳边隐约的吐息。忒修斯像捉摸不透的一场甜蜜的梦，跨越重重阻隔恰巧落在他身边，他不知道这场梦什么时候会醒。

忒修斯含住卡勒姆纤长的手指，柔软的舌头沿着凸起的骨节舔弄，灰蓝眼睛里的冰山化成了一片海，全然不见平日禁欲自持的冷清。卡勒姆喉头发紧，忍不住想象性器在忒修斯艳红的唇间进出，把忒修斯挑逗含情的话语捣得支离破碎，只能无力地取悦插进口腔的阴茎。

卡勒姆为自己的幻想红透了脸，低头不敢看年长的恋人。

忒修斯似乎看破了他，轻笑着吐出了濡湿的手指，鼻尖抵着卡勒姆的鼻尖，呼吸可闻。“向我许任何愿望都可以哦。”他拉着卡勒姆的手来到身后，分开丰腴白皙的大腿向卡勒姆打开隐秘的穴口。

卡勒姆越过忒修斯的肩头看向他圆润的臀肉间的穴口，轻轻探入两个指节扩张。忒修斯的肠道像肉套一样紧紧裹住了他的手指，让他小心翼翼不敢动作，生怕弄坏了忒修斯。

忒修斯无奈地叹了口气，吻了吻卡勒姆忐忑的狗狗眼，换了个姿势跨坐在卡勒姆的腰上和他接吻。他扶住卡勒姆的性器，慢慢用小穴往下容纳。这个姿势有些艰难，他的手握紧了卡勒姆的肩头，摇晃着屁股一点点把卡勒姆热烫的性器吞到了底。

进入的太深了，忒修斯有些脱力。他安静地靠在卡勒姆的胸膛，闭上眼感受卡勒姆落在他额头和眼睛上的吻。

不该一开始就吃这么多，但是忒修斯热情贪吃的小穴控制不住自己，完全被填满了。主人只好小口喘着气，感受甬道的细小褶皱一点点被卡勒姆硬挺的性器撑开。

卡勒姆乖巧地抱着忒修斯，手指抚过忒修斯高耸的肩胛骨，在圆润的腰窝打转。他从忒修斯的肩头吻到耳后，性器乖乖停在穴里等忒修斯适应，一边接吻，舔过忒修斯口腔里的敏感点，一边安抚忒修斯流水的性器。

忒修斯喜欢接吻，他情动了，皮肤泛起煽情的红粉，像被操熟了一样引人品尝。卡勒姆受到蛊惑般低头含住忒修斯肿胀艳红的乳尖，手臂收紧环抱住忒修斯柔韧的窄腰。忒修斯舒展开自己的身体，顺从地坐直把卡勒姆的头揽进自己饱满的的胸乳间，包容着男孩的爱欲，轻轻吻着卡勒姆的头发。两人都没有说话，室内静谧而美好。

直到卧室的门突然被人打开。

忒修斯面无表情，拉过被子盖住了卡勒姆和自己，看向门边的不速之客。

“纽特，你为什么不敲门？”

纽特站在门边一言不发，他的哥哥表现得好像自己只是打扰了他办公一样，如果能忽视他脖颈和肩头被讨厌的小狗留下的记号，以及屁股里的性器的话。

纽特额角的青筋抑制不住地凸起，他必须承认自己嫉妒卡勒姆，嫉妒到要发疯。卡勒姆和忒修斯的长相如此相似，却该死的没有血缘关系，可以光明正大占有他的哥哥，而只有三分相似的纽特却永远只能在后者关切的目光下，做个古怪笨拙的弟弟。

“你连反阿拉霍洞开咒都忘了吗？”纽特低声反驳，努力克制声音里的怒气，不想被忒修斯察觉更深层的妒意。

“下次会记得的。”忒修斯揉揉眉心，眼下并不是和纽特争论的好时候，尽管是纽特毫无预兆地出现在了他独居的公寓。他比了个手势示意纽特先出去。

纽特侧过头，忒修斯流着薄汗的背部，被揉捏到变形的柔软屁股和吃力含着男人肉棒的瑟缩小口却一直在他脑中不断回放，他几乎是立刻就硬了。

在他的幻想中，他掐着忒修斯瘦削的颧骨，强硬地将充血的阴茎插入艳红丰厚的双唇间。他的哥哥睁着迷蒙的蓝眼睛看向他，带着水雾委屈极了，像是不敢相信会遭到如此对待，却只能换来弟弟更粗暴的使用。柔软的舌头想要抗拒却只能被动地舔弄纽特阴茎上凸起的青筋，瘦削的颧骨被填充的满满当当，脸颊鼓起淫靡的弧度。他会含住忒修斯肿胀的乳头，吸干净饱胀的乳房里流出的每一滴白色汁液，同时反复折磨肿胀的腺体。用精液填满贪吃的不知餍足的甬道，让忒修斯在他身下除了发情什么都做不到。纽特硬到发痛，掩饰性地侧过身，不愿让忒修斯发现他对兄长背德的渴望。

忒修斯在他闯入时对卡勒姆下意识的保护刺痛了他，他的哥哥明显偏袒身后的男孩而不是他。怒火在纽特被嫉妒填满的心里不断发酵，直到他低垂的目光落在室内散落一地的衣物上，余光扫到了躺在他鞋边的玳瑁领结。他像被一桶冰水从头浇下，发热的脑袋瞬间凉透了。纽特退后一步，看着卧室的门在他面前关上。

忒修斯在他入职魔法部时从自己经常光顾的裁缝那里给他订制了一套正装，领结和斯卡曼德家的长子是同款。镶嵌的是一颗秘鲁产的亚马逊石，纽特的生日石。忒修斯在打击跨国走私贸易时意外获得的嘉奖。后来他从让人难以忍受的魔法部辞职时，把所有无用的累赘的东西都丢在了斯卡曼德家的老宅里。那枚领结现在在哪？几年过去，纽特也不记得了，或许是锁在衣橱的某个柜子里了，和那些小斯卡曼德先生从来用不到的华而不实的装饰品一起。连带着模糊了面目的心意，在无人在意的角落里落灰。

纽特从不后悔离开魔法部，不后悔因为研究神奇动物缺席斯卡曼德家的圣诞夜晚。但他又一次意识到，他的离开与沉默，拒绝的不止那份冗杂无用的工作，还有一些更珍贵的东西。一些他突然出现在忒修斯的公寓的原因，一些他迟钝地从忒修斯不再寄来的信或圣诞邀请里接收到的信号，正在无可挽回地从他手中慢慢流走。

这扇门对他关上了。回廊里一片寂静，忒修斯同时施了隔音咒。

纽特攥紧了风衣内衬里的魔杖。

“下次？”卡勒姆毛茸茸的卷发在忒修斯的颈窝磨蹭，声音埋在唇齿间黏糊糊的，却还是能听出小心翼翼的惊喜。

“嗯哼，当然有下次。不过现在我要去看看我弟弟从南美洲回来有什么事。”忒修斯的指尖滑进卡勒姆的卷发里，捧起他的头，和他交换了一个吻。

——————————————

哥哥和卡之前在约会，精心打扮戴上了自己很喜欢的领结。

和卡的相处与谈话让他意识到纽特已经长大了，他应该尊重纽特的边界，相信纽特能处理好自己的事。所以他退了一步，礼貌地站在圆圈外，不再干涉纽特了。

不过纽特收到的是其他信号啦，反正不可能告诉哥哥的，这辈子都不可能的。


End file.
